


A Cup of Coffee

by Ace_of_Demi_Space



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Demi_Space/pseuds/Ace_of_Demi_Space
Summary: “Um, Elder Price? What is that?”Price blinked innocently at the district leader.“The bag of food you asked me to pick up?”“Not that! That!”“Oh… that.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** K+  
>  **Warnings:** One or two minor swear words  
>  **Category:** Humor  
>  **Characters:** Elder Price, Elder McKinley  
>  **Setting:** Post-musical

# A Cup of Coffee

For most people rules are hard to break, especially after an entire lifetime of abiding by them. Especially when those rules are said to be the only thing separating them from an eternity in paradise and eternal damnation. So when the ex-elders of Ugandan district nine were all-but abandoned by the Church for the decision to remain in Uganda, the rules stayed in place.

“Um, Elder Price? What is that?

Well, mostly. 

Price blinked innocently at the district leader who stared from the doorway of the mission lodge. 

“The bag of food you asked me to pick up?” 

“Not that!” Elder McKinley groaned, already feeling a headache beginning to form. “What’s in your other hand?” 

“Oh.” A beat, then: “Nothing.” 

“Really?” McKinley folded his arms across his chest, eyebrows raised. “Sure looks like something to me.”

“Might need to get your eyes checked then, Elder.” Price joked, slowly putting the offending hand behind his back. “Cause all I see is a bag of food. Which is getting quite heavy by the way.” 

McKinley just sighed. 

“Elder Price.” 

Price dropped his eyes to the ground, shoulders drooping in defeat. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand back in front of him. 

“Fine. It’s a cup of coffee. Happy now?” 

“And why, pray tell, do you have a cup of coffee?” 

“I’m thirsty?” 

McKinley rubbed his temples, already wishing he hadn’t confronted the other boy. 

“Elder Price, the Words of Wisdom clearly state—”

“No coffee or tea, I know.” Price interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “But we’re not technically a part of the church anymore, so the Words don’t really apply anymore.” 

“That is not final.” McKinley reminded. “We’ve only been disfellowshipped, not excommunicated, so we area still technically part of the church and as such are still technically on our mission. And the rules clearly state—”

“To hell with the rules.” Price groaned, quickly adding a “Sorry, Elder McKinley,” when the district leader flinched. 

McKinley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was definitely not being paid enough—or at all—to deal with this. 

“Why do you even want to drink coffee? It’s hot in Uganda.” 

Price just shrugged. 

“It’s not that bad. Trust me. So long as you don’t drink twelve in a row you’re fine.” 

McKinley’s eyes widened. 

“Tw-twelve? In a row?! Why do you sound like you’re speaking from experience? When did you drink twelve cups of coffee?!” 

“After—“ Price cut off quickly with a shake of his head. “Not important. What is important is that this bag is actually pretty heavy and you’re blocking the door.”

He took a step forward, trying to duck around the other boy and into the mission, but McKinley just spread out to block the door fully. 

“Uh-uh. No coffee in the mission. That’s the rules.”

“That’s not—” Price started, but the look in McKinley’s eyes cut him off. Instead, Price just straightened and huffed. “Fine.”

Without hesitation, he raised the coffee and chugged it, much to McKinley’s horror. His horror turned to laughter quickly, however, as Price doubled over, choking and spilling the coffee all over the ground and his white shirt. 

“Shit! That’s hot!”

“Elder Price!”

“What? It is!” 

“Well you shouldn’t chug it then, now should you?” 

“What else was I supposed to do?!” 

“Not break the rules and stick with water?” McKinley suggested sweetly with a grin. 

Price just glared and held out the bag of food for McKinley to take. 

“And this was my last clean shirt,” he whined, reaching for the buttons. 

“What are you doing?” McKinley asked, eyes widening as Elder Price undid the buttons on his shirt and peeled it off with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Taking my shirt off?” Price said, focused on the brown stains. “Maybe if I hurry it won’t stain.” 

He turned to go to the outdoor pump where they did their laundry, leaving McKinley standing in the doorway with the bag of food. McKinley just stared, eyes widening even further, face flushing as it slowly sank in that Elder Price was completely shirtless. 

“Wh-what happened to your temple garments, E-elder?” he choked out. 

“Took ‘em off.” Price called back casually without looking back. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s hot in Uganda.” 

“Mm-hmm.” McKinley didn’t squeak. He didn’t. “It certainly is.” 

“What was that?” Price glanced back from the pump, pausing for a moment to give the district leader a look of concern. “Are you all right, Elder McKinley?” 

“Yep, yep. To-totally fine. I’m just gonna…food.” 

With that, the district leader spun around and made a hasty retreat into the mission. Elder Price watched him go, confused, before shrugging and turning back to the pump. The water started flowing and he stuck the shirt underneath, muttering under his breath as he grabbed a brush. 

“Great. Now I gotta go back and get another damn coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing! I don't usually write humor, but I'm not upset with how this turned out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
